gofffandomcom-20200214-history
House Mormont
House Mormont of Bear Island, is a noble house of the north, one of the principal families sworn to House Stark. Their seat is at Bear Island, located in The Bay of Ice northwest of Winterfell. Their blazon is a black bear over a green wood and their motto is "Here We Stand". House Mormont is one of the few houses to have an ancestral weapon of Valyrian steel: a bastard sword called Longclaw. History: The Mormonts are an old house with a proud and honorable reputation. According to northern histories, Rodrik Stark, a King in The North, gave Bear Island to the Mormonts after winning the isle in a wrestling match from a driftwood king of the ironborn. Skeptical scholars think it more likely the rival kings wrestled "with words". The Mormonts' lands are cold and poor. Like the other women of Bear Island, the women of House Mormont learned how to defend themselves from Ironmen and Wildlings. House Mormont has possessed Longclaw, a Valyrian steel sword, for five centuries. Lord Jeor Mormont arranged a marriage for his son, Jorah, to a girl from House Glover when Jorah was still relatively young. While the marriage lasted ten years, the couple had no children. Jorah's wife eventually died after not being able to recover from her third childbirth. By the time she died, Lord Jeor had joined The Night's Watch, where he rose quickly through the ranks and was elected Lord Commander. Jorah met and fell in love with Lynesse Hightower at the tourney at Lannisport, After winning the jousting, Jorah crowned Lynesse his queen of love and beauty, and asked her father, Lord Leyton Hightower, for her hand in marriage, which was granted. However, life on Bear Island differed significantly from life at Oldtown, and Jorah spend all of his money to keep Lynesse happy. After trying to sell poachers to a Tyroshi slaver to increase his income, Jorah fled from the north to the Free Cities with his wife upon learning that Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell was coming to Bear Island to pass on the king's judgement. Jorah and Lynesse lived in exile in Lys, with Jorah becoming a sellsword after they ran out of money in half a year. However, while he was away fighting on The Rhoyne, Lynesse became the concubine of a merchant prince, Tregar Ormollen. Jorah was exiled from Lys when he returned to the Free City, continuing on to Volantis. Maege Mormont, Jorah's aunt and Jeor's sister, inherited Bear Island after Jorah fled The Seven Kingdoms. Her heir is her eldest daughter, Dacey. Longclaw, left behind by Jorah, was returned to Jeor by Lady Maege. Family: * Lady Maege Mormont, called 'The She-Bear', Lady of Bear Island. ** Dacey Mormont, her eldest daughter and heir. ** Alysane Mormont, called 'The Young She-Bear', her second daughter. *** A daughter of nine. *** A son of two. ** Lyra Mormont, her daughter. ** Jorelle Mormont, her daughter. ** Lyanna Mormont, her daughter. * Lord Jeor Mormont, her brother. Called 'The Old Bear'. Lord of Bear Island until he chose to take the black. He is Lord Commander of The Night's Watch. The owner of the family Valyrian steel sword, Longclaw. ** Ser Jorah Mormont, an exiled knight. Lord of Bear Island until sentenced to death for selling poachers into slavery. *** A lady of House Glover, his first wife. Died after her third miscarriage in their tenth year of marriage. *** Lynesse Hightower, his second wife. She abandoned him after his disgrace, and now is the chief concubine of Tregar Ormollen. Events: Category:House Category:Northern House Category:House Mormont Category:Noble House